A commonly-used type of rechargeable battery is a lithium battery, such as a lithium-ion or lithium-polymer battery. As battery-powered devices become increasingly small and more powerful, lithium batteries powering these devices need to store more energy in a smaller volume. Consequently, use of battery-powered devices may be facilitated by mechanisms for improving the volumetric energy densities of lithium batteries in the devices.